1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and in particular, an electrical connector having a breakaway device that enables separation of the connector if the connector is subjected to a predetermined force.
2. Related Art
Breakaway devices have been used with electrical connectors to allow the connectors to be separated if a force exceeding a predetermined level is applied to the connector. The purpose of the breakaway device is to provide a safety means, whereby a force capable of pulling equipment connected to the cable, will be e prevented from doing so. Should equipment be subjected to a pull force above the breakaway limit, it may fall over, fall from a rack, or otherwise fall in such a way to cause personal injury. Another purpose of the breakaway device is to enable the connector to separate at a force smaller than that which is capable of damaging the wires connected by the connector. If the breakaway device did not enable separation of the connector, the wires or devices that are connected by the connector may be damaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,542 discloses a breakaway connector having a ring shaped retainer 52 that fits within adjacent grooves 54, 56 to enable a main part 16 to be connected to a coupling nut 24. However, this breakaway connector does not include any type of screw connector, and thus does not have the advantages of a screw connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,761 discloses an in-line breakaway fuse holder. The device disclosed therein is not necessarily an electrical connector, but is a device for holding a fuse. The device includes a first part 72 having a plurality of fingers 82 extending therefrom for engaging with a first body 12. The nut 72 threadably engages with an externally threaded nut 128 which is fixed to a second half of the fuse holder. The plurality of fingers 80 engage a surface 90, which allows separation of the nut 72 from the main body 12 when experiencing an excessive force.
However, the arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,761 includes a number of elements, and is not simple and convenient to manufacture.